Forbidden Hearts
by TheIrishShipperholic
Summary: All grown up, she's not expecting to fall in love with the professor she works with.
1. Part I

Forbidden Hearts  
**Author:** TAshleyBilToriaCeacon_Love  
**Pairing(s):** Adrian Korbel and Cassie Newman  
**Summary:** All grown up, she's not expecting to fall in love with the professor she works with  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Disclaimer:** Own nothing but this story and the fantasy that is Casdrian  
**Author Notes:** I'm going AU on this, so Cassie didn't die on Y&R like everyone thought…She instead faked her death, and lived under an alias, until she met Professor Adrian Korbel, when she came to work for him at the university in Chicago.

Classical music wafted through the space. Following him down a long corridor, she stopped at the entrance to a huge parlor graced by a large chandelier. A dining room table large enough to sit twelve sat along one end of the room, while a fireplace and couches and chairs clustered at another. The décor was tasteful and not at all tacky and lavish—the latter, she admitted, was sort of what she'd been expecting of a professor's hotel accommodations. "Now, you know I why I always stay at the Waldorf," he said with a quick grin, dropping his jacket onto a nearby chair.

"Mmm," she said as he took her coat and bag from her. She was used to understand luxury. She'd grown up surrounded by it. She just hadn't expected it from his quarter, but since he had no reason to assume she'd be anything but very impressed, she refrained from saying something committal.

He stood inches from her, and they stared at each other. "If you'd like to use the bathroom to freshen up," he said, breaking the tension, "it's down the hall and to the right."

"Th-thanks." Her voice sounded breathless to her own ears. She needed time to think, time to figure out what to do. When she continued not to make a move, he stepped aside for her. She felt heat rise to her face. "I—I'll be right back."

She cursed the fact that she kept stumbling over words. Could she seem any more devoid of poise? Behind her, she heard him say, "I'm going to change shirts."

"Sure." She tried to sound nonchalant, but she felt his every step behind her. She stepped into the narrow hallway, before the open door to the bathroom, and turned back around, nearly colliding with him in the process.

His eyes, she noted again hazily, were the most incredible green-blue that she'd ever seen. "I've wanted to do this," he said thickly.

"What?" she breathed.

"This." He bent his head and kissed her. The kiss was electric, and she felt it clear down to her toes. When he broke away, he said, "This is going to sound crazy, but I feel as if I want to get to know you more. Like I've never wanted to before tonight, I mean."

"Not crazy. I feel the same way," she confessed.

How could she explain? It _was_ crazy. Yet, she felt as if she'd known him—had been waiting for this moment—her entire life. He bent his head again, and she waited for the already familiar scent and flavor of him. The kiss this time was a slow and erotic dance, and she found herself leaning back against the wall for support. She shuddered as he took the kiss deeper, and she opened to him, sliding her hands up his chest and to his shoulders to draw him closer. Pressed against him, she felt every inch of his lean, muscular form, from his firm thighs to the hard plane of his chest.

His lips moved from hers to trail kisses along her jawline to the sensitive spot below her ear. When his lips traced the delicate shell of her ear, a moan escaped her. She felt a stab of pure lust. She'd never had the teenage crushes that other girls had had on their teachers and professors. She'd been too sensible for that type of thing. Now, though, confronted by the professor she worked with, her resistance crumbled like a house of sand. His hands ran down her sides, over her hips and then to her back, molding her to him. "We have to stop," she murmured.

"Right," he said, intent on kissing her neck.

She turned her head to the side to give him better access. "This is wrong."

"But it feels so right." She couldn't argue with that logic. "I've been seeing you in my dreams," he said.

"Sounds lovely."

He laughed against her throat. "It has been." He raised his head and looked into her eyes. "But the real thing is better." He cupped her face and delivered a searing kiss. When he finally lifted his head, they were both breathing hard. "Trust me?"

She nodded. He bent and, sliding an arm behind her knees, lifted her as if she weight no more than a feather. She pulled his head down for another scorching kiss, then he headed for the room at the end of the hall. The everyday, sensible Cassie Newman would have panicked by now. _This_ Cassie Newman, however, could only feel an overwhelming sense of anticipation. _Release your inner goddess…. Release your inner goddess…._

_Yes._ It wasn't just her clothes that were different tonight. Her inhibitions had also evaporated faster than water in the desert. Listening to Adrian give a lecture for one of his many classes, then being in his presence—hearing that sexy voice, looking into his blue eyes, feeling his arousing touch—her defenses were at a low ebb. He carried her into a room that was expensively decorated and set her down at the foot of a king-size bed. His fingers went to the hem of her sweater. "You don't mind if I get rid of this, do you? I have this need to touch you."

The sensible Cassie Newman was alarmed, but the uninhibited Cassie just said, "Please."


	2. Part II

The top came off, and he tossed it aside, his eyes widening with appreciation as he took in her wine-colored demi bra. "Beautiful," he muttered. She shivered in response to his blatant appreciation. She was thankful now that she'd let Jenna coax her into wearing her sexiest underwear—underwear that, not coincidentally, she'd been talked into buying by her best friend on their most recent shopping trip together.

She'd thought she'd have little use for the satin bra and matching panties. In fact, she remembered arguing with Jenna last night and saying, "I don't see why I need to wear sexy underwear to the lecture. After all, it's not as if anyone is going to see it."

Jenna had sighed impatiently. _"It's all part of dressing the role. If you dress sexier, you'll feel sexier and act sexier."_ Now Adrian caressed her with his fingertips, tracing circles on her shoulders before feathering downward over her arms and then the tops of her breasts.

If he'd been anything but gentle, she'd have turned and fled. Instead, she felt herself melting under his tenderness. He lowered the strap of her bra and his hand came up to cup the exposed breast, the pad of his thumb flicking over the nipple and making it hard and distended. The look on his face was dark, intense and clouded with desire. A low whimper escaped from her. Her knees felt like jelly, while all her most sensitive spots were charged with awareness. When he pulled her against him and took her nipple in his mouth, she sagged against him, running her fingers through his hair.

With one hand, he unhooked her bra and pulled it off. His mouth moved to her other breast, and his hands roamed, busy with divesting her of her skirt. Dimly, she heard her skirt rustle to the ground, even as she concentrated on the pleasurable sensations of his mouth at her breast. When he finally pulled back, his gaze swept over her and widened. She was dressed only in her panties, thigh-high hose and long boots. "Wow." Yanking his shirt over his head, he added jokingly, "Guess I'll have to level the playing field." She drank him in as he undressed. He was gorgeous, his chest flat and muscled, his body lean and strong. When they came together again, it was all questing hands and torrid kisses. She felt his erection press against her, and rubbed against it. He raised his head and groaned. "I want you."

"Yes."

"You're a fantasy come to life."

"I'll bet," she teased, looking down at herself. "Stiletto boots and hose?"

"Oh, yeah." His eyes glinted. "Sit back and I'll help you off with them."

Obediently, she sat on the bed behind her and raised her leg. Slowly, his eyes never leaving hers, he lowered the zipper of one boot and tossed it aside. He rolled down her stocking, tossed it aside as well, and then pressed a hot kiss to the inside of her ankle. She'd never been so aroused in her life. Mesmerized, she watched him do the same to her other leg. Afterward, he kicked off his shoes and undid his jeans, pulling the latter off along with his underwear, so that he stood before her naked and aroused. "You're gorgeous," she said.

He quirked a brow, amusement crossing his face. "Same to you." He glanced around, then walked over to a carry-on bag on a nearby chair. After some rustling, he pulled something out and turned back to the bed. "For a second, I thought I didn't have any."

She glanced at the small packet in his hand. Protection. Suddenly, the enormity of what she was about to do hit her, and she gulped. "I guess this is as good a moment as any to tell you-"

"Yes?"

"I've never done this before."


End file.
